


Trust in Me

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Sendak, Beta!Kolivan, Bondage, Breeding Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Sendak and Kolivan spend some time together.





	Trust in Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, I am very very tired and this has not been beta read.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy though.
> 
> This takes place before Kolivan sees thins are bad and forms the blades.

He always did love seeing his lover tied up.

As he watches him, one leg suspended in the air, the other on tip toes so he was on display and spread open for the commander's viewing pleasure. His breathing had grown shaky with his arms pinned to his sides by more rope that holds him in place while his eyes are covered.

It was such a gorgeous sight to Sendak. To see how much trust the other put in him, how much control was relinquished to the first commander. It sent such a pleasant shiver of warmth through him knowing that Kolivan was completely at his mercy.

Slowly he reached out his hand and gently strokes his fingers through the white hair that lay loose over the soft fur along Kolivan's shoulders. A soft chuckle escapes him when he notices Kolivan biting his lip lightly when he ran his fingers along the inside of his strong legs. Sendak licked his lips when he sees the soft folds glistening with slick and the lovely cock becoming erect above it already.

"...Stars Kolivan," He purred softly, "I have barely touched you and already you're wet and growing hard."

Lightly he teasingly traces along the skin outside the dark blue folds of dark cerulean. Slick drips down along Kolivan's thigh, leaving a lovely dark line that goes down to the floor just off his ankle.

"You were that excited hmm? Were you hoping this would happen?" he now lightly strokes a finger up and down along the slit, smirking at the soft moan that escapes his lover, "I'll take that as a yes."

He pulls his hand away before moving around so he was in front of Kolivan and purrs softly when he notices Kolivan's legs shaking slightly.

"S-Sendak..."

"It has been a while since I've had you like this," he leaned in slowly, close enough that their lips almost brush, "You look so beautiful when you let me have control. When you trust me..."

Kolivan shivered when he feels fingers gently trace his cheek before feeling a thumb trace over his bottom lip. Then a kiss to the corner of it thar sends a shiver up his back. He gives a quiet gasp when a fresh gush of slick seeps from his aching slit as he breathes in the familiar, musky scent of Sendak's fur.

He swears if the blindfold wasn't in place, his eyes would be seen rolling back when that hand returns back between his legs. A moan escapes him when a finger plays with his clit just below his leaking length as he shivers in pleasure. He feels the ache growing as he starts to think of Sendak's cock inside of him.

"Please...please fuck me sir...I'm wet enough please..."

"Oh?" Sendak purred as he gently brushes a strand of hair away from his love's face with a prosthetic claw.

Kolivan bites his lip when his clit is tugged on and lightly twisted, making his legs tremble harder. Heat spreads through him as he bows his head with a whimper, "Mmm...!"

Even though he knows Sendak is big and he knows without proper preparation it could sting, but...he trusted Sendak. He trusted him to know his limits when his mind became too clouded with pleasure to think clearly. He trusted him to keep him safe and to make this feel good for him.

He just knows Sendak wouldn't hurt him, "Y-Yes...please fuck me Sendak...I want you inside me so bad..."

A chuckle escapes the commander as he lightly murmurs against Kolivan's lips, "How can I say no to such a request?"

...

The sound of Kolivan's moans echo through the room, joined by Sendak's growls as he buries himself within the familiar warmth.

His flesh hand grips one of those soft buttocks as he grips Kolivan's waist with his prosthetic to hold the other in place and so that the roaps wouldn't be strained. When he looked down he watched his cock as it disappears and spreads open the slit, licking nis lkps when he sees how much it stretches around him.

Kolivan panted softly as he bows his head with his ears pinning back. His hands were twitching in their bonds as he feels the familia girth spreading his sopping wet slit open as his own cock bounces with bits of pre cum dribbling out.

"Look at you...taking my cock so well..." Sendak licks his lips as he digs his nails lightly into the right buttock, "I wouldn't believe it's been months since I touched you with how well you opened up for me...

"Aaah.."

Sendak licks his lips as he starts picking up the pace. His ears perk when Kolivan's voice rises slightly in volume. As he pulls him back to roll his hips easier into the smaller man's, he can't help but imagine filling the other up during his mating cycle.

To knot himself deep inside that slit when Kolivan was at his most fertile and to fill him up, to see his stomach swell and his nipples start to leak wirh milk for the unborn little ones. The ideas of his lover, his Kolivan becoming with child caused something fierce ro take over.

He leaned over the other as he almost slips in deep enough that his knot almost slips in.

Kolivan bowed his head as he moans, one leg resting on Sendak's shoulder as the other tries to find him some purchase. He blushes deeply when he feels the knot almost breach him. His cheeks warmed in a blush.

"Sendak...Sendak...!" he gasps as Sendak tightens his grip alightly with his prosthetic.

"Mine..." Sendak hisses, fangs bared and shaking with a possessive aura coming off him, ”You are mine...mine to fuck, mine to love, mine to breed...”

His cheeks darken and he shivers as his ears lower, ”Mmm..y-yes...yours....!”

He can trust Sendak. Sendak would always take care of him, love him and make him feel good.

_Maybe...maybe one day we can try for it..._

Any other thoughts are drowned out as his slit gives a squelch as he’s fucked into near senselessness.

Yes, one day maybe he would like to bear some little ones....If Zarkon ever decided to find a place for their people to settle.


End file.
